Ethan West
”'''Notice: '''This is not a spoiler free zone, if you read through pages on this wiki understand that there is a large potential for spoilers, so read at your own risk if you have not read all the currently released chapters. This article is currently incomplete, help by expanding it. Ethan West, the protagonist of our story. A Human from a more advanced Earth than our own. Character Ethan is a scientist at heart. He holds the scientific method in high regard, and remains skeptical until something has been proven beyond the shadow of a doubt. He's very analytical at times, but contrary to the typical "Scientist but bad with people" trope, he's not socially incapable at all. When he sets his mind to a task or goal, he works rigorously, even endangering his own health, to complete it. History A scientist who studied Applied Quantum Physics, he was thrown into the Universe of ''Magineer ''when an experiment involving quantum fields and parallel universes imploded his lab. The story starts with him appearing between an advancing Polarii army, and the Krell they are trying to subjugate. Shortly thereafter, he becomes connected to the omnipresent system, "The Wheel", that governs this world. However, his cybernetics prevented the system from fully integrating with his mind and body, which made him an unpredictable element in the otherwise perfect machine. After his capture by the Krell, he was brought to their secret fortress inside a dormant volcano, and met with the Matriarch, a draconian woman known as Eragoth. When it proved that his abilities were of no use to her, she had him locked up in the Krell's Prisons. It was here that he met Aylin Merza, a disgraced Polarii Pyromancer who witnessed his appearance during the battle and prodded him for answers. agreeing to an exchange of information, She summoned the Eternal Eye of Judgement, an entity responsible for overseeing agreements big and small alike. When it tried to prod his mind and could not, it went berserk and attacked. After a long and arduous fight, Ethan slew the beast and came out victorious, and was named "Arru Amati", Krell for "One who challenged Divinity". this brought with it the respect of the Krell people, as well as a new choice of class: [Harbinger - Chaos]. unsure of what to do, and not willing to sacrifice one of his other classes, [Scientist] and [Engineer], he declined the choice. Both elements of the new class were compatible with his existing ones and they were changed into [Harbinger - Science] and [Chaos Engineer]. The Existence of a Harbinger of Science turned Science into a primal element of the cosmos and brought with it the creation of a new pair of Gods: Scintilla, the Goddess of Science, and Marlon, the God of Innocence. When the mountain's volcanic core was destabilized by a Polarii attack shortly thereafter, Ethan used the newfound abilities of his classes to stop the eruption, by absorbing the chaotic energy into himself and then formulated a spell to get rid of that excess energy: the legendary spell of Chaos, which consumes a massive amount of chaotic energy to influence growth, and it in this instance, it summoned a Celestial Tree: a Mother of Chaos. For this feat, Ethan was awarded the class of [Chaos Mage], which he also declined. The class was compatible with Engineer, turning it into [Magineer - Chaos], the namesake of the series. Due to an unfortunate accident, Ethan got into a fight with the current Matriarch, and unknowingly pushed her off the perch of leadership by subduing her during their battle. A series of Trials was prepared but due to the impending Polarii attack, Ethan only managed to complete the first before he was declared Patriarch, Leader of the Krell Tribes of Meervena. Powers & Abilities Cerebral Implant An advanced neural implant equipped with an advanced AI. Not quite sapient itself, the AI functions more like a tool rather than a separate personality. It is capable of storing vast amounts of information on any topic, though since his time in Meervena, Ethan has mostly used it to organize and categorize his growing knowledge about Magic, Alchemy and various other quirks of the new world he finds himself in. The implant is based on nanotechnology, which means it integrates directly into the host's brain tissue and allows for a seamless meld of man and machine. This also means that the resident AI can use the host's brain for computing tasks and data storage, with this function being more efficient if the user is disengaged from any mentally taxing work, or sleeping. The AI is capable of isolating and preventing the spread of foreign contaminants and intrusions into the host's brain tissue, as it demonstrated just after Ethan's crossing over and the subsequent partial integration into the Wheel's systems, and once again when Ethan accepted the Mantle of Leadership over the Krell people from Eragoth, the previous Leader. The resident AI is capable of independent action, but not true decision making or intuition, having instead to brute-force solutions until the desired outcome is achieved. Ethan's AI demonstrated learning ability when it cast a flying spell to save him from death by falling without prior autonomous magical experience. A specialized function of this enhanced implant is the possibility for time compression: The acceleration of thought inside the host's brain, as well as a simulated work space that can be used to virtually test anything. Ethan uses this to quickly design new spells and test his creations in a safe environment Other Cybernetic Augmentations Ethan's body is augmented with strengthened muscles and bones, as well as a lattice of conduits which serve to keep his implants functional by generating electric charge when moving. There exist specialized exercises which can be performed to hasten this process. Ethan's AI can also control his body without his input, within the constraints of the Survival Protocol. The Survival Protocol is a function that kicks in either due to mortal danger or conscious triggering, and attempts to bring the user to safety faster and more efficiently than the biological host ever could. Due to this, it stands to reason that not only his muscles are strengthened, but his nervous system is completely connected to everything else. Due to his status as a Scientist on Earth, Ethan's suite also came equipped with various sensors capable of detecting subatomic particles and various forms of energy, which has allowed him to discover the workings of magic to the most basic level, the subatomic Thaums. His eyes have also been upgraded to allow the filtering of light, the deep scanning of objects and processes, zoom & enhance, as well as the rapid acclimation to new light levels and the automatic filtering of bright lights. Magical Ability Due to being a Magineer, a combination of the classes Engineer and Mage, Ethan enjoys the Passive Skills [Mana Manipulation] and [Rune Mastery], allowing him to manipulate the substance known as Mana directly and construct Mind Runes, respectively. Although he surpassed the need for Mind Runes with the discovery of Thaums and Primordial Magic, most stored knowledge and other mages still use them. Ethan shows a knack for designing spells custom-suited for a specific purpose in a rapid amount of time, Time Compression notwithstanding. His first and most impressive design was the legendary spell [Seed of Chaos], a combination of the Runes "Met" (Infuse) "Ekonem" (Chaotic) "Motanem" (Grow) "Nix" (Earth) and various connections, that, once cast, used his overcharge of chaotic energy to grow a single celestial tree - a "Mother of Chaos". Since then, he has designed a variety of spells, mostly based on Primordial magic. Examples include [Cleanse], a spell for cleaning grime, dirt and dust off clothing, [Telekinesis], a variant of the levitation spell that lifted up a target instead of the caster, and [Fire Artillery], a destructive spell capable of launching a fiery projectile up to 2000 meters. A notable creation of his is the Divine Scepter of Primordial Will, which was fashioned from pure gold, radiant Magicite and a radiant Soul captured from a Nephilim. This scepter analyzes any conventional spell cast through it, converts it into its primordial equivalent, and then uses a Generational Adversarial Neural Network to amplify and optimize the spell design, usually effectively strengthening the spell's effects by a factor of ten.Category:Characters